The Heart Will Go On
The Heart Will Go On is the 19th episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis IVY DISCOVERS RAJ IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND DIXON COLLAPSES – Dixon (Tristan Wilds) collapses while arguing in the recording studio with Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes). In the hospital, they run into Liam (Matt Lanter) who is with Silver (Jessica Stroup) to support her during a test to detect if she has the breast cancer gene. Ivy (Gillian Zinser) finds out Raj (guest star Manish Dayal) still has cancer and is in the hospital, while Annie meets a new guy Caleb (guest star Robert Hoffman) and discovers he is a priest. Plot The scene opens and Jen returns from her unsuccessful trip to woo PJ. Naomi is still angry with her sister and has thrown her out of her house; except for the tiny hiccup that Jen is sick with a stomach virus and must be bedridden, and thus it is not advisable for her to travel in such a condition. Meanwhile, Annie is still trying to work with PJ with the totes for charity. PJ, along with a few of Annie’s friends, think Annie has been avoiding dating. PJ suggests Annie go have fun at the Surf for Good charity with Ivy and possibly get laid; as they feel she really needs that. At the clean up the beach charity for Surf for Good, a good-looking, young lad approaches Annie; he clearly seems interested in her. The two have coffee and they talk about why they are both in the charity world; they seem to be bonding well, and are really hitting it off. Meanwhile, Silver finally makes an appointment with the doctors to find out if she has cancer; she can’t seem to stomach the suspense anymore, and thus wants to find out the fact. As promised, Liam goes with Silver as her support system, and to provide her with the much needed courage to face such a difficult situation. Liam and Silver tell Vanessa, who has been suspicious of the two, that Liam has a photo shoot, thus hiding the real reason from her. Meanwhile, Dixon is still getting offers from the record company that heard him play at the music festival; they really seem to have liked his music. However, Dixon is pretty sure he doesn’t want to go on with his musical career without Adrianna, as she is more important to him than the offer from the music company. Adrianna feeling bad about having to miss out on their festival debut tries to make it up to him by booking studio time so they can create new music; hoping to make him feel slightly better in the bargain. But Dixon and Adrianna get into a fight when Adrianna discovers a track Dixon made without her. When all this is happening, all of a sudden, Dixon is unable to breathe and is rushed to the hospital; Adrianna is visibly shocked at what has just transpired. It turns out, although he didn’t have a heart attack, he does have a heart defect that he was born with, and hence the attack. It also turns out that, this defect got exacerbated when he started using drugs. It if wasn’t a gambling or drug problem it is now his heart. Dixon just can’t seem to get a break. But the doctors say he will be okay, and that there is no reason for worry. After Silver and Liam are finished with their appointment they are surprised to spot Dixon and Adrianna at the hospital. Silver is not ready to tell anybody about her situation so Liam creates a distraction, just so that the two of them can escape their notice. Liam and Dixon decide not to tell anybody that they ran into each other at the hospital. Liam doesn’t want Vanessa to know that he lied and Dixon doesn’t want Annie to find out about his condition; as it would unnecessarily worry her. As Dixon goes to meet Adrianna, he ends up discovering Raj is not in Baltimore studying medicine but in California dealing with his cancer alone; much to Dixon’s surprise. Meanwhile, Silver and Liam go back to Liam’s bar to a very jealous Vanessa, who seems to be pretty sure about the fact that there is something going on between Silver and him. She found out that Silver and Liam were not at a photo shoot; and she confronts them about it. Silver finally tells Vanessa that they were at the hospital for an appointment and Liam was there for support. Of course, she doesn’t believe them until Liam tells Vanessa to ask Dixon because he was there too for his heart condition. When he is making this statement, Annie just happens to walk in and hear the news and runs to Dixon immediately; as she is visibly worried by what she has heard. Meanwhile at the charity event, Ivy decides that she needs to follow her dreams whether or not it means that Diego will be a part of it. Even though she doesn’t want to take on that art opportunity Diego thinks she should do, he still wants to be with her whether she decides to stay or go around the world to follow her dreams. Following her heart seems to be the main issue for Ivy, as she still has not signed the divorce paper from Raj, probably because she isn’t yet sure about things. Meanwhile, at the charity event, Dixon decides to tell Ivy that he saw Raj and that he was dying despite Raj’s wishes; as he feels it’s only fair that she is privy to such an important piece of information. In addition, he doesn’t want her to regret not being able to be there for him when she can be, as there is still time. On Dixon revealing Raj’s condition, Ivy rushes to Raj and gives s long, sweet, but sad speech. She practically scolds him, in a loving way of course, for breaking her heart the way he did. She is also upset with him for lying about his cancer, for leaving the way he did, and for never giving her the choice to want to stick it through with him till the end. The two make up and Raj tells her that he doesn’t want to feel any pain at all when the time comes… Meanwhile, having heard about Raj’s situation, Naomi rushes back home to patch things up with Jen; she is visibly moved by this news. At the house PJ is there to greet her and he apologizes for his role in Jen and Naomi fighting. PJ finally tells Naomi that she was the one for him all along and the two seal the deal. Meanwhile, Jen calls from the airport and the two talk it out and everything is forgiven, and things are back to normal once again. As Jen is about to board her flight she tells Naomi that it was a good thing neither of them got together with PJ because there are some horrendous stories about him, Naomi is visibly disturbed by this revelation of Jen’s. Meanwhile, Annie decides to pray for Raj and Ivy while she is at the hospital. While she is there, she bumps into her friend that she met at the beach and he apparently happens to be a priest. After being with Ivy at the hospital, Silver comes back home to a voicemail from her doctor. They got the result of her tests and would like for her to come to the office to discuss the results in further details, Silver is visibly disturbed and worried on hearing this. After talking with Raj, Ivy decides to go get some water. When she returns it turns out Raj had decided to take matters into his own hands. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Manish Dayal as Raj Kher :Arielle Kebbel as Vanessa Shaw :Nick Zano as Preston Hillingsbrook :Yani Gellman as Diego Flores Guest starring :Anoush Nevart as Miraya Kher :Robert Hoffman as Caleb Walsh Quotes :Jen – Screw you...you crazy bitch :Naomi – Screw you...I love you too :Raj – I'm gonna kill Dixon :Adrianna – Dixon How is nearly having a stroke okay? :Naomi – Jen I'll hire a nurse who specializes in treating severe cases of bitch :Naomi – Jen: If you don't stop talking and put that thermometer in your mouth, I will find another place to stick it :Annie – Why does every guy think that the answer to a girl's problems is to get a guy :Preston – Annie Maybe some guy will find your compulsive do-gooding attractive :Preston – Annie I've been here an hour and no one's done a cartwheel in a bikini yet :Jen – That flight was like a petri dish :Naomi – I don't care about penetrating PJ's compound :Liam – Not talking is pretty much my specialty :Liam – Apparently they don't believe in breath mints on her planet :Diego – You would seriously go to college for that? Damn...white people have money to burn :Dixon – Annie You've really got to stop worrying about me and my digestive system Music *"Adventures In Your Own Backyard" by Patrick Watson *"Box Of Stones" by Brian Francis Leftwich *"Call It Off" by Tegan and Sarah *"Guggenheim" by The Ting Tings *"Lullabye" by Sia *"New Armor" by ANR *"Some Are Lakes" by Land of Talk *"Take Me" by Quetzal Guerrero *"Tia" by Way Yes *"Wait" by M83 *"Your Girl" by Nushu *Power Pussy By the Pussynator Photos screen shots Naomi and Annie 90210.jpg Matt+Lanter+90210+Season+4+Episode+19-01.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4